Tiempo
by Rurouni-Kaze
Summary: "El tiempo… si el tiempo me hubiera dado la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas probablemente lo hubiera hecho, pero pensándolo bien, no cambiaría ninguno de los momentos que pasé con él, aquellos fueron lo más puro y honesto que nunca he tenido en mi vida. ¿No entienden lo que digo? Supongo que entonces, debo comenzar desde el principio..."
1. Capítulo 1: Verdades Innegables

**Advertencias varias:**

 **Este Fanfiction es Yaoi (amor entre dos hombres) así que si no les gusta por favor no leer.**

 **Contiene: Uso de palabras fuertes (insultos), Escenas sexuales explícitas, una triste historia de amor, Cursilerías de alto nivel**

 **Están advertidos... XD**

 **Capítulo 1: Verdades Innegables**

El tiempo… si el tiempo me hubiera dado la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas probablemente lo hubiera hecho….Pero pensándolo bien, no cambiaría ninguno de los momentos que pasé con él, aquellos fueron lo más puro y honesto que nunca he tenido en mi vida.

¿No me he presentado todavía? Es cierto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

¿No entienden lo que digo? Supongo que entonces, debo comenzar desde el principio...

* * *

Recuerdo que por esa época, había terminado recientemente la universidad, y tal como mi familia quería, lo hice con las mejores notas de mi generación y con los más altos galardones. Mi padre entonces, me puso a trabajar a su lado como su heredero, en la exitosa empresa de seguridad que él dirigía.

Todo en mi futuro parecía ser promisorio, no obstante, mi actitud estaba lejos de ser la de alguien que pareciera tenerlo todo.

Por dentro, me sentía deprimido, todo lo que hacía no era más que para complacer a mi padre y nunca realmente me había dado el tiempo de decidir qué era lo que realmente quería hacer con mi vida. En mi mente, presentía que algo no encajaba, era como si me faltara algo, una cosa que no conseguía identificar con precisión.

Pero yo estaba equivocado, lo que necesitaba no era "algo", aquello que lograría cambiar esos sentimientos y llenar ese vacío, era más bien una persona…

Cuando conocí a Naruto Uzumaki, él llamó mi atención inmediatamente, pero no por las razones que comúnmente se pensaría. Él era mesero y yo un empresario, vivíamos en mundos diferentes. A simple vista, éramos totalmente opuestos: él era alegre; sociable; y llamativo, mientras que yo era huraño; ensimismado; y sobrio. Fue por esa precisa razón, que nuestra primera interacción, se vio reducida, a sólo gritos e insultos.

Sin embargo había algo en él que me obsesionaba ¿podrían ser nuestras diferencias sociales? No, había algo más… en ese momento no lo sabía, pero era todo acerca de él; su personalidad, su alegría, y el cómo miraba la vida. La verdad es que nunca había conocido a nadie así…

Al poco tiempo comenzamos una relación. Mi familia se opuso de forma férrea, después de todo, es difícil aceptar una relación que involucra a dos hombres. A pesar de sus críticas y amenazas, a mi no me importó, yo estaba enamorado y aquello, era lo único completamente real que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Con Naruto nos fuimos a vivir juntos, y yo me sentía como si por fin hubiera alcanzado una armonía. Nuestras personalidades eran tan opuestas que se produjo un fenómeno extraño, era como si nuestros defectos se compensaran y pudiéramos ambos alcanzar un equilibrio, en nuestras temperamentos y en nuestra vidas.

Pasaron cinco años, y nuestra relación estaba más fuerte que nunca, hasta que, algo comenzó a cambiar…

De un tiempo a esta parte, empecé a notar algunos comportamientos extraños en Naruto. Él se mostraba distante y callado, todo lo contrarío a lo que era su esencia. Ya casi no salía de la casa, y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo tumbado en su cama con la luz apagada.

Percibí también otro tipo de cambios, unos aún más alarmantes. Él temblaba la mayoría del tiempo, comenzó a perder peso, sus movimientos se volvieron lentos y muchas veces se retiraba al baño para vomitar, quedándose horas enteras encerrado en el cuarto. Cuando esto pasaba, Naruto trataba de esconderlo o minimizarlo, pero no tenía caso, yo me daba cuenta de todo.

Traté de conversar con él para saber qué era lo que le pasaba, pero lo único que conseguí fueron evasivas. No pudiendo aceptar una situación como ésta, intenté cualquier cosa que estuvo a mi alcance, para poder llegar al meollo del asunto: Probé ser empático, confrontarlo, subirle el ánimo, provocarlo; pero todo fue en vano, no obtuve ninguna respuesta. Era como si de repente la depresión se hubiera apoderado de él, consumiéndolo poco a poco, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Un día, cuando yo llegaba a nuestra casa, me estacioné cerca de la entrada, y me encontré a Naruto saliendo por la puerta principal. Él no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, si no que siguió su camino. Al mirarlo, su actitud era el de una persona inquieta, vacilaba al caminar y miraba de un lado a otro nervioso.

Puede que haya sido un presentimiento, preocupación, o simple curiosidad, pero el hecho es que me decidí a seguirlo.

Lo perseguí en el auto, con cuidado de no ser visto, y cuando Naruto llegó a su destino, me sorprendió enormemente verlo entrar al edificio de un centro médico.

 _–_ _¿Que estaba pasando? Sospechaba que Naruto no estaba bien de salud ¿pero hasta el extremo de ir en secreto? ¿por qué no decirme? No tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto…_ _–_

Esperé en el auto, esta vez lo enfrentaría y no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta, esto ya había ido demasiado lejos. Iba a obligarlo a decirme la verdad, aunque tuviera que sacarle las palabras a presión, una a una.

Cuando Naruto finalmente salió, me bajé del auto y lo encaré a la salida del edificio, ahí en medio de la acera.

–¡Naruto!– Grité a lo lejos para llamar su atención.

Él giró su cabeza en mi dirección y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Por su rostro pude ver un desfile de emociones que se proyectaron en forma consecutiva, primero la culpa, luego el nerviosismo y finalmente la rabia.

–¿Que estás haciendo aquí?– Me dijo en una actitud defensiva.

–¡Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo a ti! Todo este tiempo, me he estado preocupando como loco por ti, pidiéndote que fueras a verte aquellos extraños malestares que has sufrido últimamente, pero cada vez que lo hacía, recibía una negativa de tu parte ¡y ahora, resulta que te encuentro aquí! No entiendo por qué no me dijiste nada–

–¿Me estabas siguiendo?–

–¡Sí!, te estaba siguiendo, pero porque me importas Naruto. Al parecer, hoy en día, nuestra comunicación es casi nula, por lo que me vi forzado a averiguar qué es lo que está pasando, por mis propios medios–

Suspiré en ese momento para tranquilizarme y luego continúe con un tono más calmado.

–Naruto, prometimos cuidarnos mutuamente y confiar el uno al otro ¿lo olvidaste? ¿te acuerdas de esa promesa? Sabes que te amo, así que por favor vuelve a confiar en mí, te lo pido, dime qué es lo que está pasando–

Lo que sucedió a continuación, me tomó por sorpresa: vi como su rostro se contrajo, para luego adquirir una expresión de profunda angustia. Él entonces, colocó su rostro en mi hombro para ocultarlo de mi vista, y comenzó a mover su pecho en una serie de convulsiones irregulares.

–Sasuke...no quiero hacerte daño– Me dijo después de un momento.

–Naruto, me dañas más, si me ocultas lo que te pasa. Yo quiero estar a tu lado, cualquier cosa que te suceda, quiero vivirla contigo. Lo que me digas, puedo soportarlo, vamos, por favor confía en mí–

Naruto entonces levantó su cara de mi hombro y me miró directamente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos, pero su mirada era la de alguien decidido.

–Yo…yo estoy enfermo, hace un mes que lo sé, pero no podía aceptarlo, la verdad es que no quería creerlo. Es cáncer… En el estómago… Uno realmente agresivo… Los médicos me dijeron que no hay nada por hacer, es inoperable e incurable–

 _–_ _Cáncer…inoperable… Incurable…_ _–_ Me costó un momento procesar aquella nueva información. Mi mente hurgó en mis recuerdos buscando el significado y la lógica de aquellas palabras, y luego el peso de lo que Naruto estaba diciendo, me pegó en el rostro, como si fuera un tren pasándome por encima.

–¡Lo lamento Sasuke!– Oí decir a Naruto–No quería ocultártelo, estaba asustado, nunca quise herirte, mi intención fue ahorrarte todo esto…–

Me quedé en silencio, sabiendo que él observaba cada uno de mis movimientos preocupado. La sangre migró de mi rostro dejándome un color pálido, y la voz de Naruto, se escuchaba más lejos de lo normal, dándole una sensación irreal a la conversación

 _–_ _Pero… esto no puede ser verdad…¿quizás sea una broma? No, claro que no, Naruto no bromearía con algo así… Entonces de seguro es un error… ¡Sí! Eso es, solo una equivocación…–_ Pensé para mí.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logré recomponerme; y a pesar de mi garganta seca, logré que mi boca volviera a articular palabras.

–Naruto, dime… ¿estás seguro? Los exámenes siempre tienen algún porcentaje de falla, no son precisos en su totalidad–

–Sí, ya me realicé todas las pruebas médicas, incluso más de una vez, y todas arrojan el mismo resultado–

En ese momento, mi mente se vio atrapada, aquel comentario había matado toda esperanza de que esta situación no fuera más que una burda mentira, ese fue uno de esos instantes, en donde la vida te hace confirmar y enfrentarte a aquello que desesperadamente quieres negar.

Lleve una mano hacia mi boca para cubrirla y de repente me di cuenta de que me costaba respirar. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho, y mis pies, que estaban firmemente clavados al piso, fallaron frente a mi propio peso, perdiendo por un momento su estabilidad.

–¿Sasuke estás bien? Por favor dime algo…– Me dijo Naruto desesperado.

Naruto sacudió mi brazo asustado, y entonces levanté mis ojos, viendo así, una de las miradas más desoladas que se había posado en sus facciones; nunca en todo nuestro tiempo juntos, lo había visto tan afligido. Aquello me hizo reaccionar, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Me dije a mi mismo, que ese no era el momento de derrumbarme, yo no era el real afectado en esta situación, sino Naruto. Debía ser fuerte por él.

–Sí, estoy bien… no te preocupes– Le contesté más calmado.

Entonces, me le quedé mirando con inseguridad, pasando mis dedos por mi cabello en un gesto ansioso. La verdad, es que no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer a continuación…¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Cómo debía actuar? Quería encontrar las palabras correctas que logaran confortarlo, pero no sabía cuáles eran; quería manifestarle seguridad y al mismo tiempo decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no me atrevía, no sabía si es que acaso sería así.

Él percibió mi titubeo, y entonces puso su mano en mi hombro de manera afectuosa, dándome un pequeño apretón, para hacerme saber que estaba ahí para mí.

En ese momento me sentí como un idiota – _Yo soy el que debería estar confortándolo, no al revés_ – Pensé en mi fuero interno.– _¡Al diablo con esto!–_ Me dije entonces. Decidí, que si mi mente se negaba a encontrar respuestas, permitiría que mi cuerpo hablara en vez de mis palabras.

Adelanté mi mano para rodearle el cuello y acercar mi mejilla a la de él y luego enlacé sus dedos con los míos, tocando su piel en una suave caricia. Nos quedamos un largo rato en esa misma posición, sintiendo el sonido de nuestra respiración y el movimiento de nuestros pechos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por nuestros ojos, y éstas, se juntaron al caer por nuestras mejillas, deslizándose en un ritmo pausado y silencioso.

El cielo, se cubrió ese momento de nubes negras, y gruesas gotas de agua impregnaron nuestra ropa.

–Vamos a casa– Le dije finalmente.

Después, nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar, con la sensación de ser los únicos habitantes de esta tierra, a pesar de caminar por calles repletas. Nuestro paso era incierto y derrotado, pero ni una sola vez soltamos nuestras manos, aferradas como si fuera una sola.

Cuando yo después recordara aquel trayecto, lo evocaría como un viaje onírico e irreal, sin embargo, la calidez de esa mano quedarían grabada para siempre en mi memoria, y lejos de la angustia que estaba percibiendo en ese momento, esa sensación opacaría las demás, borrando toda la tristeza.

No me pregunten cómo, pero yo sabía que Naruto percibía aquella misma calidez, y tuve la certeza que nuestros sentimientos estaban conectados. Me sentí entonces en calma, pensando que aunque sólo fuera por ese instante, podíamos olvidar…

º

º

º

º

º

¡Hola a todos!

¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfiction! lo cree para participar en un concurso de San Valentín así que veremos cómo me va jeje

Esta es una historia cortita de apenas cuatro capítulos, los cuales iré subiendo de forma semanal. La tengo ya completamente escrita, pero iré subiendo de a poco porque soy malvada muajajajaj, no broma XD, es para crear un poquito de suspenso ;)

Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo, que sentí cada escena mientras las escribía (tristes, felices, todas) así que, si tienen algún comentario, estaría muy contenta de leerlo :D

Y como última cosa, para todos los fans de Caminos Bifurcados, que los he mantenido en suspenso, no se preocupen, ahora volveré a dedicarme completamente en avanzar con la historia. Si no lo han leído y les interesa echar un vistazo, pueden encontrarla en este id: 11662574

¡Espero que estén muy bien! nos leemos ¡chao!


	2. Capítulo 2: Intransigencias

**Advertencias varias:**

 **Este Fanfiction es Yaoi (amor entre dos hombres) así que si no les gusta por favor no leer.**

 **Contiene: Uso de palabras fuertes (insultos), Escenas sexuales explícitas, una triste historia de amor, Cursilerías de alto nivel**

 **Están advertidos... XD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Intransigencias**

Esa mañana, después de una fuerte tormenta que duró toda la noche, nos levantamos temprano, y nos dirigimos nuevamente al centro médico, en donde Naruto había estado tratándose.

Mi intención, era hacerme una propia idea de la gravedad del asunto y de esta manera, decidir el mejor curso de acción.

Una vez llegamos, esperamos en silencio a que el oncólogo nos llamara a su consulta.

En ese momento, yo estaba tan inquieto, que ni siquiera pude iniciar con Naruto, una conversación trivial. Al mirarlo de reojo, me fijé en que él se encontraba relajado, leyendo una revista, e incluso dormitando de vez en cuando.

Me alegró que estuviera tranquilo, pero sin embargo, me entristeció el darme cuenta que toda esta ansiedad que yo estaba percibiendo, ni si quiera se podía comparar a la que él tuvo que haber sentido, cuando se vio enfrentado a esto por primera vez ¿Cuántas veces el tuvo que pasar por esta consulta, como para que ahora la situación le pareciera rutinaria?

Finalmente, después de una espera tortuosa, escuche el nombre de Naruto, siendo llamado desde el alto parlante.

Cuando entramos al despacho del médico, nos recibió un hombre de aspecto hosco, detrás de un gran escritorio de vidrio.

Al mirar alrededor, me pareció que el recinto no era para nada acogedor. Todo en la habitación se presentaba en extremo pulcro, con tonalidades de un blanco casi imposible. Se podían ver múltiples diplomas y condecoraciones que cubrían las paredes del cuarto, sin embargo, no había nada más en el, que pudiera sugerir algo de "vida"; no había ninguna fotografía, decoración o incluso algún libro. Si no hubiera visto al médico al entrar, hubiera llegado a pensar, que ningún ser humano había entrado antes por estas puertas.

–Hola, soy Danzo, un gusto conocerlo– Dijo, sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

–Mi nombre es Sasuke, estoy aquí para saber cuál es el estado de Naruto–

–Perdone la pregunta pero ¿cuál es su relación con el paciente?– Dijo, esta vez levantando la vista –Le pregunto, debido a que no podemos entregar información reservada de los casos clínicos, a no ser que sea familiar o cónyuge–

–Soy su novio, y además Naruto, está de acuerdo en que usted me informe de su diagnóstico– Dije un tanto molesto por su actitud.

Al escucharme decir la palabra "novio", Danzo se movió incómodo en su asiento, con una profunda mirada de asco en su rostro.

Tuve que refrenarme de hacer algún comentario y respirar hondo, después de todo, estábamos ahí para discutir acerca de la enfermedad de Naruto, y eso era mucho más importante que tratar con idiotas.

Me contenté, sin embargo, con mandarle una de mis peores miradas de aversión, la cual después de un momento, generó el efecto deseado.

–E…Está bien– Dijo amedrentado, al instante en que fijó sus ojos con los míos.

–Lo que Naruto tiene es un carcinoma gástrico. Después de la biopsia, se determinó que el tumor es maligno. Hemos estado haciendo todas las pruebas y procedimientos que están a nuestro alcance, pero la verdad, su caso no es muy alentador. Debo ser franco con usted, no evalúo su periodo de vida en más de 3 meses–

Danzo dijo este discurso, sin la más mínima señal de empatía. Su tono de voz era completamente desinteresado, como si estuviera hablando de algo banal y sin importancia, y su postura, era la de una persona aburrida, que le gustaría estar en cualquier otro lugar en ese momento.

Esto fue realmente la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Sentí la ira bullir dentro de mi pecho y mi rostro se volvió rojo. Sin poder aguantar más, exploté en una sonora y encolerizada diatriba.

–¿Cómo es posible que pueda tomar a la ligera, un tema tan delicado como este?¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Es acaso algún dios, como para estimar cuanto le queda de vida a una persona? Se supone que debería ser profesional y darnos aunque sea algún curso de acción para combatir la enfermedad. Todavía tenemos la esperanza de una recuperación, y aunque se presente una pequeña posibilidad, nos gustaría tomarla ¡Pero usted, sin ninguna consideración, nos cierra la puerta en la cara! ¡No es más que un inútil! ¡No sé cómo consiguió siquiera la licencia para ejercer medicina!–

–Sasuke... cálmate– Me dijo Naruto preocupado.

–¡No pienso calmarme! ¡Este tipo es un tarado! ¡Somos personas, no un número más en tu libreta de casos! ¡Tú estúpido imbécil!–

–¡No tengo por qué soportar esto!– Dijo Danzo parándose de su escritorio –Le sugiero que se calme, o tendré que llamar a seguridad–

–Sasuke, tiene razón, vámonos de aquí, estás muy exaltado…– Dijo Naruto, tirándome de la muñeca.

No queriendo contrariarlo, me dirigí hacia la salida con él, pero sin embargo, cambiando repentinamente de opinión, me giré donde aquel doctor y le dije:

–No vamos a volver aquí, eso se lo aseguro ¿Y sabe qué más? es mejor que se meta su diagnóstico por el culo, lo cual estoy seguro le hará bien, para que así se relaje, y deje de ser el bastardo estirado que es"– Le dije, levantando el dedo de al medio, para enfatizar mi discurso.

–¡Sasuke!– Me dijo Naruto alarmado.

–¡Suficiente!– Dijo Danzo, enormemente ofendido –¡Guardia! ¡Seguridad!–Dijo saliendo de su consulta, y hablando con un hombre que se encontraba apostado, en la sala de espera.

Nosotros salimos también, y cuando lo hicimos, la gente que estaba sentada, esperando para ser atendida, nos miró fijamente; era evidente, que todos habían escuchado mi abrupto.

Se acercó a nosotros entonces, un guardia de aspecto fornido, seguido por Danzo, el cual se encontraba detrás de él, supervisando el cumplimiento de su orden.

–Señor, es mejor que me acompañe– Me dijo el hombre, tomándome de la muñeca.

Esto me pareció inaudito, y entonces liberé mi brazo de un manotazo, empujando sin querer el cuerpo del guardia con el impulso. Éste, no esperando la fuerza con la que realice mi movimiento, retrocedió con torpeza.

Hay que ver cómo la vida puede ser a veces una bromista… Lo digo porque, cuando el agente de seguridad retrocedió, se encontraba en el suelo un arete redondo (seguramente extraviado por alguno de los pacientes), y cuando el hombre se vio desestabilizado por mi causa, al apoyar nuevamente el pie en el suelo, lo hizo justo encima de aquel artículo.

El guardia, trastabilló y sus pies se doblaron en una pose extraña, luego perdió el equilibrio y se proyectó hacia atrás en una caída colosal. Danzo, el cual se encontraba justo detrás, fue derribado por aquella mole, y ambos cayeron de lleno al suelo, en un estrepitoso golpe.

El agente de seguridad, el cuál era muy corpulento para su propio bien, se retorcía en el suelo tratando de pararse sin éxito, aplastando en el intertanto a Danzo, el cual estaba imposibilitado, también, por el peso que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

–¡Retírate de encima! ¡Idiota incompetente!–

Los esfuerzos del guardia, sólo consiguieron, que su cuerpo se girara sobre su eje, quedando frente a frente a Danzo, el cual tuvo que abrir sus piernas para no ser aplastado por completo; resultando, en que el cuerpo del hombre, quedara justo al medio de las extremidades desplegadas del doctor.

La situación era extremadamente graciosa y la gente de la habitación, la cual presenciaba la escena, se largo a reír de forma estrepitosa.

Danzo entonces, sacó fuerzas, y se logró zafar por fin, de la carga que ejercía aquel hombre.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Vámonos ahora!– Escuché decir a Naruto.

Ambos entonces, escapamos rápidamente por el ascensor.

Cuando di un último vistazo, antes de que se cerraran las puertas, Danzo, se encontraba rojo de vergüenza y sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre. Miraba con impotencia a la gente a su alrededor, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Humillado, a lo único que atinó, fue a tirar al suelo el celular de una de las enfermeras, la cual, había estado grabando toda la escena.

Luego, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, alejándonos de todo ese caos.

Naruto y yo, nos quedamos en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido de la campanilla que anunciaba los pisos.

De repente miré a Naruto, él me miró a mí, y como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, ambos explotamos de la risa, en sonoras carcajadas.

–¡No puedo creer que le gritaste así a ese médico…! Y después…! ¡Fue todo un escándalo ¡Creo, que esto va a ser tema de chismorreo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo!–Me dijo de forma entrecortada, sin parar de reírse.

Nuestras carcajadas, se escucharon por todo aquel espacio reducido, volviéndose cada vez más incontrolables.

–¡Sí! De hecho juraría, que un paciente hombres, le guiñó un ojo a Danzo, dirigiéndole además, una mirada seductora. Por lo menos pareciera ser que después de todo, ganó algo de todo esto– Le contesté.

–PF! JA, JA, JA, JA!– Fue la risa explosiva por parte de Naruto, que acompañó ese comentario.

Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares, y a esta altura, nos agarrábamos el estómago del dolor.

–¡Ah! ¡no puedo parar!– Me decía Naruto.

–¡Tenemos que…! ¡Ya no puedo más!– Le decía yo, costándome hablar.

Naruto entonces, dejó salir el aire en pequeñas bocanadas, tratando con eso, de controlar su risa a través de la respiración. Logró calmarse por un momento, pero luego, se giró para verme el rostro, y su risa volvió a estallar con la misma intensidad de antes, resultando en que yo también me contagiara de sus estruendosas risotadas.

Ya sin poder más del dolor, pudimos calmar por fin esa risa histérica. Entonces nos quedamos apoyados en la pared, agotados por el esfuerzo producido.

El ascensor llego a su destino, y al bajar, evité cruzar mirada con Naruto, por si a caso aquella acción, pudiera traicionar nuestra recién ganada tranquilidad.

Mis pensamientos volvían de forma peligrosa a la escena recién presenciada, y temiendo que pudiera tentarme de la risa nuevamente, decidí hablar de otra cosa.

–¿Así que… Por qué elegiste atenderte, en primer lugar, con ese médico de tercera?–Le dije con curiosidad.

–Bueno, aunque no lo creas, me lo recomendaron como uno de los mejores oncólogos del país. Nunca me agradó, pero supongo que lo soporté, porque pensaba que por lo menos, haría bien su trabajo– Me dijo.

–¡Pf!– Dije incrédulo–No me imagino a la persona que puede tener una opinión positiva de él. Yo sí que conozco buenos médicos, no te preocupes, te llevaré al mejor–

Naruto, se me quedó mirando un momento, dirigiéndome una mirada afectuosa y mostrándome una de sus más luminosas sonrisas.

–Sasuke…– Me dijo, sin dejar de mantener su mirada con la mía –gracias...–

–¿Gracias por qué?– Le dije sorprendido y un tanto avergonzado–Lo único que hice fue crear un desastre y gritarle a todo el mundo– Le dije.

–Puede ser... No niego que fue bastante embarazoso, pero también me hiciste reír como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Me hacía mucha falta volver a tomarme las cosas con humor, y compartir contigo, momentos como este. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que cambié en este último mes y de lo mucho que me hacías falta.

Sasuke, lamento no haberte dicho antes acerca de mi enfermedad, se que hubieras hecho las cosas mejor para mí, siempre lo haces; pero fui egoísta, me dije a mi mismo que fue para no hacerte daño, pero la verdad tenía miedo, temor de afrontar toda esta situación.

Discúlpame por haberte quitado el tiempo que te correspondía por derecho, se que te hubiera gustado compartirlo conmigo, a pesar de que fuera doloroso– Me dijo.

–No hay que pensar en eso, en lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora, es en tu recuperación. Nos ocuparemos de que te pongas más fuerte y sano, y cuando menos lo esperemos, esto no será más que un mal recuerdo. Además, no tienes nada que agradecerme, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, si no más, por mí–

–Sasuke…– Me dijo, dándome un abrazo repentino.

Me quedé pasmado al comienzo por el inesperado movimiento, pero luego lo abracé de forma cariñosa, acogiéndolo en mis brazos con la mayor ternura que pude reunir. Acto seguido, tomándolo de su barbilla, acerqué su rostro al mío, dándole un casto beso.

–Todo irá bien, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada– Le dije susurrándole en su oído.

–Lo sé, porque ahora estoy contigo–

º

º

º

º

º

Hola a todos!

Lamento la demora con el capítulo, han pasado hartas cosas en mi vida últimamente y he estado bastante ocupada con varios proyectos también. De un tiempo a esta parte me he sentido como una persona inútil por no estar haciendo cosas "productivas" con mi vida (mi madre me lo dijo también, en una conversación no muy agradable) así que ahora me he estado ocupando en cosas que puedan perfeccionarme a nivel personal (no lo hago por mi madre, por supuesto, si no para poder cambiar esa imagen negativa que tengo de mi misma ). Bueno no sé porque mierda estoy escribiendo esto aquí, supongo que quiero desahogarme un poco, así que por favor, ténganme paciencia XD

Bueno... Ahora con la historia:

¿Se acuerdan del concurso de San Valentín del que les hablé? ¡lo gané! ¡hurra para mí! jeje, ¡eso me hace muy feliz! :D ¡de verdad!

Este capítulo fue divertido de escribir, especialmente la parte de Danzo jaja, pero se lo merece ¿qué opinan? Y respecto a Sasuke, tiene un poco de problemas de actitud, pero siempre me imaginé a Sasuke de esa manera, un poco malhumorado. Acerca de la escena de la risa, siempre he pensado que una pareja, además de representar el papel de enamorados, pueden ser también amigos, tener esa complicidad que involucra el reírse de las mismas cosas y compartir el mismo tipo de humor; eso es lo que quise representar en esta escena

Bueno, eso es todo... Parece que hice un poco largo mi comentario final XD

Espero que estén bien un abrazo! nos leemos!


	3. Capítulo 3: Estoy contigo no importa que

**Advertencias varias:**

 **Este Fanfiction es Yaoi (amor entre dos hombres) así que si no les gusta por favor no leer.**

 **Contiene: Uso de palabras fuertes (insultos), Escenas sexuales explícitas, una triste historia de amor, Cursilerías de alto nivel**

 **Están advertidos... XD**

Hola a todos!

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización! Ya lo se… pero no hay escusas sólo que la vida me ha mantenido ocupada XD

Bueno, comentario corto. Lo único que queda por decir es disfruten!

º

º

º

º

º

 **Capítulo 3:** Estoy contigo no importa que

Nos voy a negar, que los días que siguieron, fueron muy duros. La terapia a la que Naruto fue sometido, fue muy intensa y agotadora.

Yo estuve con él durante todo ese proceso, acompañándolo en su quimioterapia, procurando que tomara todos sus medicamentos y auxiliándolo, cada vez que lo veía en el predicamento, de tener que vomitar su alma por el inodoro.

Lo consolé cuando comenzaron a caérsele los primeros mechones de cabello, e incluso lo llevé a rastras una tienda de pelucas, para evitar que aquel cambio fuera tan apabullante. El se resistió a la idea en un comienzo, pero le animé, diciendo que todo este proceso era temporal, y que su cabello volvería a crecer incluso más fuerte que antes.

Naruto al final cedió, y en cosa de segundos, nos encontrábamos desternillándonos de la risa, probándonos toda clase de pelucas. Muchas de ellas, no tenían absolutamente ningún uso práctico, pero él se las calzaba con entusiasmo infantil.

Pasamos de un mohicano, a una trenza de Rapunzel, también a una Punky y a otra de Marilyn Monroe, incluso, Naruto encontró una que se parecía a mi peinado, y estuvo horas sacándose fotografías y haciendo gestos chistosos, imitándome. Según él, sus gestos eran exactamente iguales a los míos cuando yo me irritaba, lo cual por supuesto, pensé, era totalmente ridículo.

Al final, Naruto se llevó una peluca de cabello corto, con un intenso color rojizo y brillantes hebras lizas. Yo estaba curioso, acerca del por qué, realizó aquella elección tan singular, y se lo pregunté.

Como respuesta, su rostro se dulcificó, pintándose en sus labios una suave sonrisa.

–El color de esta peluca, es exactamente el mismo tono de cabello, que el que tenía mi madre…

Hace un tiempo a esta parte, cada vez que me miro al espejo, el reflejo que me devuelve, es el de alguien enfermo y agotado; pero hoy, cuando me puse esta peluca, pude ver la imagen de ella, nítida, como si realmente hubiera estado allí. ¡No pienses por favor que estoy loco!, No es que haya viso su espíritu, o algo parecido, si no que de alguna forma, pude ver aquello que ella depositó en mí….

Kushina, fue la mujer más fuerte y valiente que yo haya conocido, características que siempre trató de inculcarme, pero que pese a sus esfuerzos, yo nunca adquirí; de hecho, siempre me pareció, que no teníamos nada en común. Llegué a pensar incluso, que la genética me había gastado una broma, intercambiando mis características con alguien más, y me figuré que en algún lugar, al otro lado del continente, existía algún chico colorín, con fuertes músculos de acero, enfrentando cualquier situación que se le ponía enfrente, sin ninguna pizca de miedo.

De hecho, el día en que ella murió, sentí profundamente, el no haberme parecido más a ella, ya que si hubiera sido así, habría podido calmar esa cobardía que se apoderó de mí, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente solo.

Sin embargo, pese a todo esto, hoy me percibí distinto, al mirarme, me sentí más intrépido y enérgico, como si pudiera lograr cualquier cosa. Creo que el hecho de invocar su recuerdo, me dio la oportunidad, de "pedir prestadas", esas características que eran tan propias de ella ¿O fue acaso que siempre estuvieron ahí?

¡Ah! De verdad vas a pensar que estoy loco si sigo hablando…– Me dijo riendo, al mismo tiempo que desestimaba el asunto, con un movimiento de su mano.

Lejos de encontrar lo que dijo loco o absurdo, aquellos pensamientos, hicieron para mí un extraño sentido.

Por lo que Naruto me había dicho, la muerte de su madre, se produjo debido a un accidente automovilístico, cuando él era muy pequeño. Para él, aquel recuerdo se trasformó en algo tan doloroso, que por mucho tiempo se tornó en un tema de conversación tabú, incluso el hecho de mencionar a su madre, no era grato para él. Sin embargo, en ese momento, al oírlo hablar, me di cuenta que sus sentimientos estaban lejos de la nostalgia o la tristeza. Al mirarlo de forma detenida, a mi me pareció, que su rostro reflejaba cierta dicha, como si finalmente hubiera podido dejar libre aquella imagen en su memoria, sin negarla o rechazarla, si no por el contrario, rememorarla en paz.

Desde ese entonces, cada vez que salíamos a cenar o a pasear, su peluca de color rojo, siempre se encontraba en el mismo lugar, posada de forma firme en su cabeza, y llevada con orgullo (y algo de presunción).

Dentro del tiempo en el que duró su tratamiento, hubo momentos difíciles y alegres, pero en ningún momento nos dejamos apabullar por las dificultades; y al pasar los días, estaba realmente contento de darme cuenta, que Naruto tenía mejor aspecto. Sus dolores, habían disminuido, los episodios de vómito no eran tan seguidos, e incluso había ganado algo de peso.

Por todos estos indicios positivos, fue una sorpresa para mí, un día llegar a nuestra casa, y encontrar a Naruto sumamente alterado. Él estaba en la sala de estar, gritando de forma desaforada, y expulsando tal sarta de garabatos, que harían que cualquier religiosa lo acusara de demoníaco.

Sus acciones, no se reducían solo al lenguaje, sino que también, se extendieron a descargar su ira contra todo objeto inanimado que se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Naruto, golpeaba paredes y muebles, a diestra y siniestra, destrozando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Con las manos elevadas por sobre su cabeza, procedió a hacer pedazos los artículos delicados, lanzándolos contra las paredes, produciendo que sus estruendosos sonidos hicieran eco por toda la casa.

Al dar un vistazo más detallado de la escena, me di cuenta que su mano estaba cubierta de sangre, eso era seguramente, debido a los cortes recibidos por los pedazo de vidrio y loza, que se encontraban esparcidos, por cada rincón del cuarto.

Asustado, me dirigí rápidamente en su dirección, para detenerlo, antes que pudiera lastimarse aún más, pero fui completamente ignorado. Naruto desconoció mi presencia, y siguió haciendo destrozos como si no me encontrara allí. Parecía estar inmerso, en una enajenación total, de la cual, se negaba rotundamente a salir.

Decidido a hacerlo reaccionar, tomé cada una de sus muñecas, aprisionándolas en mi agarre, para luego inmovilizarlo, aplicando cierta cantidad de fuerza. Él, viéndose dominado, comenzó a forcejear con fuerza, pero yo no cedí en mi empeño. Finalmente, después de una pequeña batalla de resistencia, Naruto se derrumbó en el piso derrotado, mientras copiosas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Angustiado por encontrarlo en tal estado, me arrodillé a su lado, y traté de darle algo de confort. Él entonces, pareció derretirse en mi abrazo, y lloró con más fuerza, tratando de sacar fuera, todo lo que oprimía su pecho.

–¿Qué pasa?– Le dije despacio, como quien le habla a algún animal salvaje, para no ser temido.

Naruto, pasó un largo momento en silencio, y justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que no obtendría respuesta, lo escuché hablar en una voz ronca y gastada, cansada seguramente, de todo al abuso, a la que había sido sometida.

–Me llamaron hoy para informarme de los resultados del examen… Me dijeron que el cáncer no ha remitido en lo absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, el tumor se ha hecho incluso más grande, alcanzando lugares en mi estómago, que previamente, se encontraban intactos– Me dijo en una voz plana e inexpresiva.

 _–_ _¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es esto posible?–_ Pensé para mí. Me quedé con la mente en blanco, tratando de digerir aquella noticia nefasta. Estaba pasmado y un tanto aturdido, y me costó un momento volver a hilvanar mis ideas.

–Bueno…– Dije tragando con dificultad –Lo que hay que hacer ahora es calmarnos, y evaluar, cómo hay que proceder a continuación…–

–¡No!– Me dijo Naruto, nuevamente exaltado –¡Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, es calmarme! Tratar de no desmoronarme ¿para qué? ¿para qué después de todos mis esfuerzos, los resultados sean incluso peores que un comienzo? ¡Eso no es justo! He hecho todo lo que los doctores me han dicho, al pie de la letra, y aún así….

Sasuke, no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí? No le hecho nada malo a nadie ¿esto es un castigo? Todavía tengo tanto por lo que vivir… Tanto que experimentar… Todavía no quiero morir…–

Alguien, que no haya visto a una persona que ama, sufriendo de esa manera, no podrá saber, cómo me sentí en ese momento. Mi garganta y ojos se percibieron como si estuvieran ardiendo y la impotencia se presentó tan fuerte, que era como un fuego expandiéndose hasta las mismísimas entrañas. Me sentí como un completo inútil, nunca antes en toda mi vida, había sido tan consciente de mi debilidad, como lo fue en ese instante. El hecho de saber que es intrascendente para la vida, el cuanto te esfuerces, ya que hay cosas que se seguirán saliendo de tu control, era una clase de revelación, de la que no me vi en la necesidad de aceptar, si no, hasta aquel día.

–Naruto… Tú no has hecho nada para merecer esto, al contrario, eres de las mejores personas que he conocido.

Sabes… yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo digo en serio. Si por alguna razón, pudiéramos cambiar de lugar, y yo fuera el que estuviera enfermo, créeme que lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero…. no puedo…. ningún Dios me ha dado esa oportunidad todavía.

A pesar de todo, ruego todas las noches para encontrar alguna forma de quitarte este dolor que te aqueja, pero simplemente no puedo lograrlo… cada vez que creo encontrar alguna solución, algo pasa que me aleja de poder ayudarte.

Lo siento Naruto… Lamento estar constantemente fallándote….– Dije, mientras me abandonaba a mi mismo, a una cadena de oscuros pensamientos, algunos los cuales no creía mi mente pudiera elaborar.

–¡Sasuke!– Me dijo Naruto alarmado –No te culpes… Por favor… Lamento haberte preocupado de esta manera, no sé lo que me pasó, pero ya estoy bien, créeme. Nunca más quiero volver a verte triste por mi causa ¿escuchaste? Fue un error que yo me comportara así y estoy avergonzado por ello. Tú tuviste razón desde un comienzo, todavía hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer, solamente debemos sentarnos y pensar con la cabeza fría, no es momento de rendirse todavía– Me dijo agarrándome de los hombros y mirándome a los ojos.

Sus palabras bastaron para que se disipara ese velo de tristeza y derrota, que se había posado por un momento en mis ojos.

–Sí, tienes razón… Más te vale que no me vuelvas a preocupar de esa manera– Le dije con una sonrisa burlona, mientras ponía mi brazo alrededor de su hombro en un abrazo cariñoso.

Nos quedamos un momento callados, solamente disfrutando de la compañía del uno al otro.

–¿Sasuke…?– Escuché de repente a Naruto, llamar mi nombre.

–¿Si…?– Le dije.

–Lamento haber destrozado tus cosas…– Me dijo avergonzado.

–No te preocupes, son solo cosas, ellas no tienen ninguna importancia, aquello verdaderamente valioso para mí, está aquí, justo bajo mis brazos– Le dije sonriendo.

Al ver el tono sonrojado que adquirió su rostro, dejé salir una sonora carcajada, que pareció extraña en medio de todo ese desorden; luego me levanté con un poco de dificultad, debido a mis piernas adormecidas.

–¿A dónde vas?–Me preguntó.

–¿No es obvio? A buscar algo para tratar aquellas heridas que tienes en la mano, pueden infectarse, y debido a que a ti pareciera no importarte, yo soy el que debe tomar medidas–

Traje el botiquín, y me dispuse entonces, a la tarea de desinfectar, y cubrir sus manos con largas tiras de gasa. Naruto se quedó en silencio, observándome realizar aquellos movimientos elípticos, dirigiéndome miradas intensas, las cuales apartaba, cada vez que mis ojos se tropezaban con los suyos.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de cubrir sus manos por completo, Naruto de forma impulsiva, rompió la brecha, que en ese momento nos estaba separando; para luego, presionar sus labios contra los míos, en un beso apasionado que mando escalofríos por mi espina. Debido a esta acción, los artículos de curación que habían estado firmemente aferrados a mis dedos, se refalaron de mi mano, quedando completamente olvidados en el suelo.

Como respuesta a su acción, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y lo acerqué al mío, ofreciéndole continuados roces y caricias con mi boca; haciendo que aquella delicada porción de piel, se volviera rojiza e hinchada, bajo tan vehemente toque.

Después de un momento, sentí la lengua de Naruto, haciéndose camino por mis labios, pidiendo permiso para poder hacer su entrada, la cual cedí gustoso. Nuestros apéndices, se entrelazaron entonces, en una batalla sin cuartel, tocándose de forma impetuosa, una y otra vez, recorriendo con ellos, cada rincón de nuestras bocas.

Cada vez, nuestros besos se fueron haciendo más apasionados, aumentando la velocidad del choque de nuestras lenguas. Sin tener una vía por donde canalizar el deseo que empecé a sentir en ese momento, comencé a recorrer la espalda de Naruto con mis manos.

–Sasuke, te necesito– Me dijo.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿Ahora? Pero… ¿te sientes bien? No quiero hacerte daño…–

–No te preocupes, en este momento, lo único que necesito es a ti, solo quiero sentirte…–

Lo tomé entonces de la mano, y lo llevé a nuestra alcoba, luego recostándonos en el colchón, retomamos nuestras caricias.

Su rostro, se acercó a la entrada de mi cuello, y pude percibir su aliento caliente, y el pequeño cosquilleo, que su nariz hizo al tocar mi piel. Sus labios recorrieron ese sector, dándome pequeños y rápidos besos, para luego detenerse en un sector de mi piel especialmente sensible, en el cual depositó un pequeño mordisco que dejó una ligera sensación de dolor mezclada con placer.

Como reacción a estas nuevas sensaciones, aproximé mi mano, hacia el estómago de Naruto, haciéndome camino, por debajo de la tela de su camisa, y luego moví mi palma hasta alcanzar la piel de su pecho. Mi respiración se volvió errática, y lo único que supe en este momento, es que quería tocarlo más, cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Recorrí su parte delantera, suavemente, con cuidado de sentir cada irregularidad y surco de su piel. Luego, cuando ya me hallé satisfecho, dirigí mis dedos hacia el sector de sus pezones, frotándolos lentamente con mis yemas. Naruto exhaló varios suspiros, los cuales en poco tiempo se transformaron en gemidos.

Él levantó su pecho, para permitirme un mejor acceso, el cual yo aproveché, para aproximar mi boca a sus pezones y utilizar mi lengua; alcanzando con ella, nuevamente aquellas tiernas protuberancias, masajeándolas en movimientos circulares.

Mi cuerpo se sintió caliente, y luego, comencé a lamer su cuello también, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, dejando estelas mojadas de saliva.

–Sasuke...– Escuché la voz suplicante de Naruto –Quiero que me toques más…–

Acerqué entonces, mis manos a su cinturón, recorriendo con mis dedos el borde la hebilla, y haciendo con eso, que el sonido metálico de aquel objeto, reverberara de forma intensa en nuestros oídos. Luego, lo desaté, abriéndolo de par en par, resultando en que al soltarse, cayera rebotando, a la superficie del colchón.

Cuando la cadera de Naruto se halló liberada, metí mi mano por debajo de su pantalón, hasta alcanzar su ropa interior; luego, toqué con mi palma, la tela que se encontraba justo arriba de su miembro erecto, abrazándola con mis dedos.

–¡Ah!– Escuché a Naruto gemir en anticipación.

Contestando a su réplica de impaciencia, me dispuse entonces, a bajar sus pantalones y ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su pene hinchado. Mis dedos, comenzaron a tocar su parte de arriba, sintiendo el líquido blanco que comenzó a salir por la punta, y aprovechando éste, lo utilicé de lubricante.

Mi mano, luego, se aferró firmemente a aquel órgano, tratando de alcanzar con mis dedos, la mayoría de su longitud. Acto seguido, comencé a mover mi brazo de arriba abajo, frotando la pequeña tela de carne que se vislumbraba alrededor de su pene.

El cuerpo de Naruto se sentían ardiendo, y sus jadeos habían alcanzado un ritmo parejo. En ese momento, el puso sus brazos sobre mi espalda, y apoyó su boca en mi hombro; su fin, era poder acallar el nivel de su voz, que en ese momento, se presentaban con una sonora intensidad. Sin embargo, todo fue infructuoso, entre más quería acallarlos, más fuertes emergían.

Apiadándome un poco de su dilema, acerqué nuevamente mis labios a los de él, dándole un profundo beso, que pretendía no dejar ningún espacio disponible por donde el sonido pudiera escapar. Eso lo hice al mismo tiempo que seguía bombeando su pene, aumentando incluso, la velocidad de mis embestidas.

–Sa...Sasuke– me dijo un susurro entrecortado, una vez hubimos separado nuestras bocas –Yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien–

Naruto entonces, procedió a bajar mis pantalones, y luego descendió su rostro a la altura de mis caderas. Acercándose lentamente, abrió su boca, y aproximó sus labios a la cabeza de mi pene. Primero, comenzó a lamer la punta, describiendo movimientos circulares, luego lo tomó con su boca, dejando que mi miembro se hiciera camino por su garganta. Al mismo tiempo que me aprisionaba entre sus labios, su mano, trabajó la parte de abajo de mi miembro, realizando movimientos cortos.

Cuando su boca tomó toda la longitud, comenzó a mover su cabeza, de arriba abajo, haciendo que sus manos participaban también del movimiento, otorgándome, una doble cantidad de placer.

Mi pene se puso cada vez más hinchado, a medida que lo ingresaba profundo en su garganta. Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que sus labios, fueron capaces de tocar la base de mi pelvis. A veces su mirada penetrante, se quedaba pegada en mis ojos, mientas todavía mantenía en su boca mi miembro, y entonces sentía potentes choques eléctricos por toda mi espina.

La sensación era tan buena, que tuve que retener mi aliento. Mi mano se posó en sus suaves hebras, y la sensación abrumadora, hacía que empujara su cabeza levemente hacia mi cuerpo. Mi voz, se transformó en pequeños jadeos y gemidos, que dejaron ronca mi garganta.

–Naruto... estoy a punto de...–

Entonces, sin hacer caso de mi advertencia, Naruto cambió la velocidad de sus movimientos, para hacerlos de mayor intensidad, arremetiendo con fuerza; hasta que sintió que un líquido blanco le llenaba la garganta. Él se tragó cada gota, e incluso lamió con impaciencia el resto del fluido que habían quedado fuera de su alcance.

Contento con su limpieza, se quitó el resto de las ropas, que todavía quedaban en su cuerpo, ofreciéndome un vistazo de aquel tonificado cuerpo desnudo. Con sólo mirarlo, sentía que mi pene volvía a crecer.

–¿Que estás esperando?– Me dijo en mi oído.

Llevé entonces, mis dedos hacia mi boca, mojándolos con abundantes cantidades de saliva, y a continuación, puse uno de ellos en la entrada de su orificio. Entré de a poco, percibiendo aquel espacio caliente y apretado, y luego comencé a tocar alrededor, expandiendo sus paredes internas, y asegurándome, en el intertanto, de alcanzar sus partes predilectas. Comencé a masturbarlo también, para evitar cualquier incomodidad, y cuando me di cuenta que el dedo se movía fácilmente, ingresé un segundo, y luego un tercero.

–Estoy listo…– Me dijo.

Tomándome de los hombros, Naruto me hizo recostar hacia atrás, y luego se alzó sobre mi pelvis, sentándose encima de mi pene, ya nuevamente erecto. Lo tomé entonces de la cintura, y lo ayudé a acoplarse en mi miembro, ingresándolo poco a poco por sus nalgas. Me sentía muy caliente, y aquella sensación de percibirlo dentro de mí, generaba tal cantidad de placer, que un momento, nuestros gemidos se entrelazaron de tal manera, que incluso costaba identificarlos de forma separada.

Naruto, se tomó su tiempo para recorrer todo aquel camino, hasta que su pene ingresó por completo.

–Ya está completamente adentró... Ahora, voy a moverme– Me dijo jadeando.

Entonces, comenzó a empujar sus caderas, en un movimiento continuo y lento.

–¿Te duele?– Le pregunté.

–No… para nada–Dijo.

Naruto comenzó entonces, a moverse más deprisa, haciendo que mi pene golpeara las paredes internas con más intensidad. Todavía con mis manos en sus caderas, éstas se movían al ritmo en que meneaba su trasero.

Con una mano, comencé a frotar su pecho y estómago, y como repuesta, Naruto llevó mis dedos hacia su boca y recorrió con su lengua sus contornos. Acto seguido, los guió a su pecho, para que estos recorrieran todo su cuerpo, impregnando su piel de aquel copioso líquido.

Naruto se movió entonces, aún más rápido, embistiendo una y otra vez, asegurándose de golpear su próstata con cada arremetida.

De repente, me di cuenta de estar alcanzando mí límite.

–Naruto, ya no puedo más…– Le dije.

–Está bien, quiero que me llenes por dentro...–

Y con eso, liberé el semen, en una última sacudida.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, sintiendo aquellas potentes sensaciones, y mi voz emitió un último gemido ronco, de mayor volumen que los anteriores.

Arriba de mí, sentí sus manos, aferrarse a la piel de mi brazo, y luego mientras se deshacía en su propio orgasmo, gritó mi nombre, al tiempo que liberaba su líquido blanco sobre mi estómago

Me acerqué entonces nuevamente, para darle un beso, y así prolongar el placer. Unimos nuestras lenguas en lapsus de respiraciones irregulares, debido al agotamiento, y cuando nos separamos, nos dedicamos una sonrisa afectuosa.

Naruto, con cuidado, se levantó, sacando mi pene de su parte trasera, y luego se quedó acostado a mi lado, abrazándose a mi pecho. Debido a su proximidad, sentí su tórax subir y bajar, sintiendo como boca arrojaba bocanadas de respiración acelerada, justo a la altura de mi corazón.

Nos miramos mutuamente, y luego sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna, nos quedamos sumergidos en nuestras propias ensoñaciones.

Cuando después de un momento, volví mi cabeza nuevamente hacia él, me di cuenta que el cansancio había ganado la batalla, y ahora dormitaba en un sueño placentero. Me agradó verlo así, como si ninguna preocupación atribulara su mundo, y entonces me percibí soñoliento también.

Mi conciencia, comenzó a desvanecerse, pero justo antes, me sorprendí a mi mismo, al comprender algo muy importante:

Me di cuenta que este era uno de aquellos momentos… Aquel periodo de tiempo en el que desearía que los minutos no pasaran, ese que me gustaría, durara toda la vida… Comprendí que este sería uno de esos instantes que podría volver evocar cuando vez mi mente requiriera algún tipo de sosiego, cada vez que me encontrara a mi mismo perdido en algún lugar oscuro.

Y entonces, me sentí verdaderamente tranquilo, pensado que había ganado para mí, un recuerdo que se volvería eterno, aunque fuera solamente, en lo más profundo de mi alma…


	4. Capítulo 4: Para siempre

**Advertencias varias:**

 **Este Fanfiction es Yaoi (amor entre dos hombres) así que si no les gusta por favor no leer.**

 **Contiene: Uso de palabras fuertes (insultos), Escenas sexuales explícitas, una triste historia de amor, Cursilerías de alto nivel**

 **Están advertidos... XD**

 **Capítulo 4: Para siempre**

El cáncer es una cosa extraña. Naruto me dijo que sentía como si dentro de él estuviera viviendo alguien más, una entidad decidida a ocupar un espacio que no le pertenece; un ser oculto, asediando sin que nadie lo viera; carcomiéndolo poco a poco por dentro.

Me dijo, que por más que luchaba, creía que estaba perdiendo esta batalla...

No quise creerle, le dije que aquello eran ideas suyas, que lo único que debía hacer era focalizarse en su recuperación. Sospechaba que aquellos pensamientos negativos, lo único que iban a lograr, era desanimarlo, y yo quería evitar eso por cualquier medio.

Pero quizás, debí de haberle hecho caso a sus elucubraciones. De ser así, quizás hubiera estado más preparado para enfrentar aquel día...

Esa tarde, hacíamos nuestra caminata diaria por los alrededores del parque. Paseábamos tomados del brazo en un vaivén despreocupado cuando de repente, sentí deslizarse la mano de Naruto por mi chaqueta, para luego, percibir su cuerpo derrumbarse a mi lado. A penas alcancé a sostenerlo antes de que pudiera caer de lleno en el suelo.

Agitado, me quedé junto a él, tomando su mano, gritando para que alguien llamara una ambulancia.

Una vez apareció el transporte, en poco tiempo, lo llevé al hospital más cercano.

En el recinto, atendieron a Naruto inmediatamente, y vi como se lo llevaban en una camilla, hacia el fondo de un pasillo estrecho.

Los doctores me dijeron que esperara afuera, lo que hice con cierto recelo. En la sala de espera, yo no hacía más que ir de un lado a otro, sin poder quedarme quieto un solo segundo. Apenas veía un médico caminando, me acercaba para atiborrarlo de preguntas acerca del estado de Naruto.

No faltó aquel doctor que me mirara de forma despistada, sin siquiera saber quién era el paciente del que le estaban hablando, lo que siempre acababa, en yo gritando a todo pulmón unas cuantas verdades acerca de su persona, y provocando un escándalo que las enfermeras trataban de acallar.

Finalmente, después de una espera eterna, una mujer se me acercó.

–Señor Uchiha, soy Tsunade, el médico atendiendo el caso de Naruto. Quería decirle que se encuentra estable, de hecho está despierto ahora–

Al escuchar estas palabras, me sentí como si pudiera volver a respirar de nuevo.

–Estuvo muy cerca de un paro cardiorrespiratorio, por lo que todavía está muy débil. Su desmayo fue producto de un nueva ramificación del cáncer, el cual, lamento informarle, ha evolucionado de etapa III a etapa IV–

–¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¡Ayer estaba en buen estado!– Dije enormemente acongojado.

–Al parecer el cáncer no está evolucionando del todo bien. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos anteriores, la ramificación se está produciendo a un ritmo acelerado. Hoy pudimos salvarlo, pero si tiene una nueva crisis, dudo que... su cuerpo aguante un nuevo procedimiento–

–¿QUE? ¿Me está diciendo acaso qué...? ¡No puedo aceptar eso! ¡Debe de haber alguna otra cosa que se pueda hacer!–

–Por ahora, lo único que queda es esperar. Se está haciendo todo lo que se puede para darle toda la atención necesaria, eso se lo aseguro. Esta será una noche decisiva, debemos ser optimistas y esperar que logre salir adelante. Sin embargo, me gustaría darle un consejo, no como doctora, si no como alguien que ha visto y vivido muchas cosas en este hospital: trate de preparase para lo peor, le recomiendo que esta noche, la pase a su lado...–

* * *

Cuando llegué al cuarto de Naruto, lo vi tendido en una camilla blanca. Estaba dolorosamente pálido y debajo de sus ojos se podían ver profundos surcos negros.

–¿Naruto, cómo te sientes?– Le dije.

–Como la mierda–

–Eso no es ninguna novedad– Le dije tratando de cambiar el tono serio de nuestra conversación.

Entonces emitió una risita débil, acallada en parte, por un ataque de tos, que justo en ese momento escogió hacer su aparición.

Me preocupé, ¿quizás el hecho de hablar estuviera haciéndolo sentir mal? Me quedé callado, tratando de decidir si es que debía o no, ir por una enfermera.

–Sasuke...– Me dijo Naruto, aprovechando el momento de silencio –Tengo que decirte algo. En caso de que algo fuera a pasarme...–

–¡No! ¡para! Ya habíamos hablado de esto, me dijiste que no ibas a decir nada que involucrara un pensamiento derrotista, vas a salir de acá y eso es todo lo que importa. Acabo de charlar con el médico, y ella me dijo que todavía hay muchos tratamientos disponibles que podemos probar– Dije mintiendo.

–¡Sasuke!– Dijo Naruto empleando un tono duro –Necesito que ahora me escuches, por favor, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?–

Solo asentí, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sospechaba que si decía algo, mis emociones iban a traicionarme por completo.

–Quiero decirte... que estoy preparado, tengo todos mis asuntos en orden. Todo lo que tengo, te lo he dejado a ti, no es mucho, pero hay algunas cosas que quiero que conserves–

–No sigas...–

–Por favor... Dijiste que me dejarías terminar ¿no es así?– Mencionó en un tono suave.

–¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? ¿Te acuerdas que era mesero en esa época? Tú estabas en una reunión de negocios y yo torpemente dejé caer todas las bebidas encima de tu traje costoso. El cómo me miraste en ese momento, no tuvo precio, me lanzaste una mirada con el más profundo odio que nadie antes me hubiera dedicado– Dijo Naruto.

Mis labios se levantaron en una débil sonrisa.

–Si, por supuesto que recuerdo. Estaba a punto de convencer al cliente para que firmara el acuerdo y gracias a ti, él se arrepintió en el último momento. Dijo que, el hecho de que tu hubieras tropezado, podía entenderse como "un augurio de mala suerte"–

–¡A mí no me fue mejor!, tú mismo hiciste que me despidieran.

Pero ese... fue un intercambio más que justo para lo que gané ese día– Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos –Ese evento, fue el que me permitió conocerte–

Mis ojos se sentían ardiendo, y mi pecho comenzó a doler. Tenía la sensación como si algo fuera a explotar dentro de mí, como si mis sentimientos se estuvieran desbordando.

–Sabes... Yo antes estaba solo, estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, siempre había sido así; y sin embargo, tuve la posibilidad de encontrarte. Cuando menos lo esperaba, te cruzaste en mi camino y yo…fui muy feliz, todavía lo soy– Dijo.

En ese momento, una sonrisa adornó sus facciones, una de las más sinceras que vi posarse en sus labios. Aquel, era un gesto que venía desde el fondo de su corazón, uno que pertenecía a alguien que era verdaderamente dichoso.

–Sasuke, quiero que me prometas algo... el tiempo fue algo egoísta conmigo, me entregó un periodo muy corto para poder vivirlo contigo, pero yo no quiero que desaproveches lo que queda del tuyo. Puede que suene cursi, pero quiero que me prometas que tendrás una vida plena, que pase lo que pase, te esforzarás al máximo para que así sea, sin poner excusas estúpidas en el camino–

Sentí mi mirada borrosa, y las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer, no pude contenerlas por más tiempo, ellas caían por mis mejillas de forma continua. Asentí con mi cabeza para asegurarle que iba a cumplir con lo que me estaba pidiendo.

–Quiero que me prometas también– Continuó de forma decidida –Si encuentras a alguien, alguna persona que puedas llegar a querer, por favor no dudarás en estar con ella. Eres joven, y no quiero ser un fantasma en tu pasado, alguien que impida que puedas amar a alguien de nuevo–

–Naruto, sabes que eso no va a pasar...–

–Por favor, por lo menos prométeme que si encuentras a alguna persona que aguante tu mal genio, la considerarás seriamente como un candidato–

Intenté devolverle un comentario mordaz, pero las palabras no lograron salir de mi garganta. Esta se sentía seca y adolorida, como si alguien la estuviera oprimiendo por dentro.

–¿Me lo juras Sasuke?– Insistió nuevamente.

–E... está bien– Le dije ahogando otro sollozo que luchaba con fuerza, por salir de mi garganta.

–Bien...– Me dijo aliviado, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte– Le dije sin ocultar la enorme agonía que se proyectó en mi rostro, mientras las lágrimas caían sin control desde mis ojos.

Naruto levantó entonces su mano, para limpiar una lágrima que todavía caía por mi mejilla.

No hace falta, sé todo lo que está dentro de tu corazón, fue por esa razón que me enamoré de ti, porque logré verte de verdad. Cuando logré descubrir tu alma, fue una de las cosas más hermosas que nunca he visto, y estaré agradecido por siempre de haber tenido aquella oportunidad. Sasuke, gracias por todo.

Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo, guardando su rostro en mi mente, y atesorando sus palabras en algún lugar preciado dentro de mi corazón.

–Te amo Naruto– Le dije.

–Y yo a ti, Sasuke. Siempre lo haré…–

* * *

Naruto murió un día lluvioso, el tipo de día que menos le gustaba… ¿Habrá escogido ese día a propósito, para así no tener que soportar ese frío gélido, que se posó en el ambiente, cuando vi bajar su tumba por el aquel foso oscuro? ¿Habrá estado presente en ese momento? ¿O acaso su mente se desvaneció en un cómodo olvido?

Tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta, y la sensación de que con su fallecimiento, murió algo dentro de mí también.

Muchos años han pasado ya desde ese entonces; tantos, que ya mi cabello se encuentra completamente blanco y mi cara cubierta de arrugas. Pero si algo debo reconocer, es que no ha pasado ni un solo día en el que no lo recuerde. Mi mente lo evoca de forma nítida, lo veo claramente con aquellos ojos decididos y su cabello rebelde. Es como si todavía pudiera escuchar su risa, o sentir sus suaves dedos tocando mi mano.

Esta noche, es uno de aquellos momentos en que lo siento más cerca que nunca, es casi como si pudiera percibirlo sentado a mi lado.

Sobrecogido por los recuerdos, miro a mi alrededor, y lo que observo me irrita. Sólo veo paredes blancas y el fuerte olor de alcohol y desinfectante, molesta mis sentidos. Nunca me han gustado los hospitales, lo único que hacen es traer momentos penosos del pasado.

Desde el día en que perdí a Naruto, tal como se lo prometí, me esforcé por vivir una buena vida. Puede que no haya sido una perfecta, pero al menos estoy orgulloso de decir que su recuerdo, me hizo tener la fuerza para continuar. Gracias a eso, puede afrontar cada dificultad que se me presentó y me animó a reconocer y disfrutar las cosas buenas que la existencia me puso enfrente.

Respecto a la promesa de tener una nueva pareja, quizás Naruto estaría un poco decepcionado de mí… Nunca pude encontrar a nadie que me llegara al corazón de la manera que él lo hizo; pero estoy seguro de que se pondría contento de saber que adopté a dos hijos.

Conociéndolo, al saberlo, se habría reído de mí a más no poder. Le habría parecido graciosísimo que una persona como yo, en sus palabras, un bastardo malhumorado, hubiera optado por la paternidad de manera voluntaria. A decir verdad, yo también tenía mis dudas al comienzo, pero nuevamente, fue él quien que me inspiró en esta decisión.

Naruto siempre quiso tener hijos, decía que quería criarlos conmigo, y a pesar de que no encontré razones lógicas para negarme, nunca me di esa oportunidad.

El día de la muerte de Naruto, me prometí a mi mismo que si el destino no le daba la oportunidad de vivir, entonces yo iba a vivir por los dos. Desde ese entonces, hice cosas de las que nunca me imaginé pudiera llegar a realizar, solamente movido por aquel planteamiento, y la mayoría de las veces, teniendo resultados inesperadamente buenos. Fue así, que aquella idea que en un comienzo rechacé, se transformó en una de las mejores decisiones que hubiera podido tomar.

Aquellos niños fueron la luz que acompañó mi momentos negros, fueron los que pudieron sacarme ese manto de soledad que llevaba cargando hace tanto tiempo. Nunca reemplazaron su recuerdo, al contrario, fortalecieron su imagen en mi memoria.

Yo les hablé tanto de Naruto, que fue como si lo conocieran, fue así que de alguna manera, su misma fuerza y ganas de vivir se traspasó a ellos. Naruto ahora no sólo vivía dentro de mí, sino también en el corazón de aquellos niños que crecieron para transformarse en hombres íntegros, unos realmente felices.

Al darme cuenta que ya estoy tan cerca del final, me reconozco a mí mismo que hice un buen trabajo _–_ _¿Una vida plena? realmente la tuve…._ _–_

–Ahora se me está acabado el tiempo a mí ¿no es así Naruto?– Digo en voz alta.

–El tiempo… Podría criticarle muchas cosas… pero hay algo por lo que debo darle las gracias, y fue la oportunidad que me dio de compartir tus días con los míos– Digo como si estuviera hablando con él.

De repente me siento soñoliento, mi cuerpo se siente cansado y pesado. Cierro los ojos un momento y me concentro en el bip, de la máquina de signos vitales que se encuentra a mi lado.

Mi respiración se siente un tanto dificultosa y percibo el vaivén irregular de mi pecho.

De forma súbita, me sorprendo al comprobar que no escucho sonido alguno, es una sensación extraña, como si de repente todo se hubiera quedado quieto. Ni siquiera puedo oír el ruido de los autos de la calle que está próxima a mi ventana, ni los pasos apurados de las enfermeras caminando por los pasillos.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, me parece extraño comprobar que los dolores, que de un tiempo a esta parte no me habían dado tregua, habían desaparecido por completo.

 _–_ _¿Por qué no abro los ojos?_

 _Siento como si mis parpados se sintieran muy pesados…_

 _¿Y qué es este sentimiento? Me parece que lo he sentido en algún momento de mi vida, pero no puedo situarlo… Se siente agradable…. No quiero que se termine…_

 _Es como si percibiera una… inmensa… paz…–_

De pronto, mis ojos se sienten liberados de su pesadumbre y los abro lentamente. En un principio, me resulta dificultoso enfocar mi mirada, pero identifico la figura de un hombre parado en una esquina del cuarto _–¿En qué momento entró alguien en la habitación?–_

La figura se acerca a paso tranquilo y se posiciona al lado de mi camilla. A pesar de no saber quién es, su presencia se siente cálida y reconfortante. El hombre se me acerca; posiciona su mano en la mía, y luego aproxima su rostro, dándome un beso afectuoso en la mejilla.

–Sasuke, es hora de irnos– Me dice una voz familiar.

Mi visión se enfoca y por fin puedo ver la persona que tengo delante. Al observar su rostro, reconozco inmediatamente aquellos ojos, brillando como dos destellos azules.

Aquellos sentimientos que guardaba en un lugar privilegiado de mi corazón, volvieron a resurgir con la misma, si no mayor intensidad del pasado. Una sensación de profunda felicidad me invade, después de tanto tiempo, me siento completo de nuevo.

Luego, el hombre extiende su mano, instándome para que la tome.

–Sasuke, vamos a casa– Me dice.

–Yo te estaba esperando… siempre lo hice– Le digo.

Él me sonríe y entonces yo tomo su mano. Dentro de la habitación veo un camino iluminado, y nos dirigimos en esa dirección ¿a dónde nos lleva? No lo sé, y la verdad, no me importa, mientras estemos juntos.

Cada persona tiene un tiempo determinado en esta vida, eso es un hecho, pero al llegar a la meta, me he dado cuenta que la cantidad no es lo que verdaderamente importa. Al final, lo primordial, es lo que lograste hacer con ese tiempo, si es que pudiste con esos días entregados, conseguir aquellos momentos dignos de atesorar.

Con Naruto, creímos que el tiempo era nuestro enemigo, pero al final de mi camino, veo que en realidad, fue un regalo…

 **Fin**

º

º

º

º

º

Hola!

Hemos llegado al fin de este fanfiction! Espero realmente que les haya gustado.

Yo, por mi parte, disfruté mucho escribiendo esta historia. Sentí cada parte mientras estaba escribiéndola y espero que esos sentimientos hayan podido ser bien expresados.

Puede, como puede que no, haya derramado algunas lágrimas en la parte final. XD

Me haría muy feliz recibir algún feedback y si no son de las personas que escriben comentarios, Favoritos y Alertas serán también muy bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, nos vemos en otros fanfictions!

Chao!


End file.
